Oneshots
by AteneaJKG
Summary: Recopilación de Drabbles y one-shots. AU, y en referente al lore. Principalmente serán del género Yuri/ GL.
1. Seom

Hana ama los días soleados, le recuerda a las islas Jeju en su país natal a pesar de que sólo había ido una vez cuando el orfanato donde creció en Busan hizo un pequeño viaje de veraneo allí, luego de eso aumentaron los ataques y muchos de los que consideraba familia fueron desapareciendo. Para gracia de ella pudo refugiarse en los videojuegos quienes la encaminarían a defender a su nación y el honor de su difunta familia. DVA puso en alto el nombre de su país y el suyo siendo la mejor piloto Meka a su corta edad o al menos es lo que se podía leer en su biografía pero nadie sabe que Hana ama quedarse acostada mientras escucha los últimos hits de su amigo Lucio al mismo tiempo que intenta no pensar en la guerra; Sombra de vez en cuando acaricia su cabello permitiéndole cerrar los ojos. Sombra es acogedora, es algo que Hana agradece infinitamente, la mayor no tiene reparos en cariño, le besa las mejillas cuando tiene días malos, toma su mano cuando las pesadillas se vuelven demasiado reales, cuando se le cae la máscara de "DVA " y sólo queda Hana, la chica que daría toda la fama y el dinero por tener de nuevo a su familia.

A veces sólo necesita acurrucarse en el pecho de la mayor para sentirse de nuevo viva, para no sentir que el tiempo la carcome, las circunstancias le obligaron a crecer antes de tiempo y básicamente se ha propuesto no verse arrastrada por completo, Sombra es esa pequeña ancla que aún le devuelve un poco de esperanza al mismo tiempo que la mantiene fuera de juego, pendiendo de un hilo; Hana es demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que tantos sentimientos albergan en su corazón pero entre ella y la mexicana las palabras sobran son los besos los que transmiten la mayoría de mensajes, las caricias las que lo reafirmaban y el silencio su punto final.

Por un momento la Hana mutilada desaparece entre risas y anécdotas tontas porque la diferencia de edad le da variedad a la extraña relación que tienen. Sombra ve a Hana como su igual; en el fondo Song sabe que es una de las cosas por las cuales cayó por ella. La voz rasposa de la mexicana la hace desconectarse un rato, la mayor se convirtió en su refugio; sin querer la piel morena le rememora el calor de Jeju, en ese instante Hana se permite dejar de temer y perderse en los brazos de la otra, porque tal vez Sombra nunca lo sabrá pero para Hana no hay algo más cálido que el abrazarla.


	2. Conejito en la luna

A Sombra siempre le gustaron las noches con luna llena, le recordaba a su tierra natal tan llena de color, amaba cuando la luz de esta caía sobre el Dorado a altas horas de la noche cuando toda la ciudad dormía.

La sensación de sentirse pequeña iba de la mano con la de sentirse maravillada al ver esa mancha tan característica en forma de conejo, Sombra sonreía de medio lado y fantaseaba con otra vida, lejos de toda esta mierda que le tocó. Hana Song le despertaba esa misma recopilación de emociones; sonreía de medio lado mientras tiraba de la manta en turno, cubriendo la espalda de la menor, besaba su frente y murmuraba palabras en español como si tuviera miedo de que al amanecer Song se marchara al igual que el astro.

Sombra está llena miedos, Hana lo sabe y no la juzga ni la presiona solo la entiende, ella también tiene miedo pero evitan hablar de eso. La castaña cierra los ojos mientras la voz aterciopelada de la mayor la guía hacia el sueño profundo, puede percatarse del brazo de Sombra aferrándose a su cintura; nunca ha entendido mucho de sus palabras pero sabe que por el tono en el que Sombra habla probablemente cada frase lleve un pequeño pedacito de su corazón.

Hana siempre se duerme primero, Sombra espera hasta verla descansar, porque para la mexicana la castaña es como su pequeño conejito en la luna, y eso nadie se lo puede quitar.

—–


	3. Amiga

Todo el mundo suele decirle que la mayor es mala influencia, que no es el tipo de persona con el que se debería juntar; soldado 76 es el que más la sermonea, tomando totalmente un papel que no le pertenecía. Ella alguna vez tuvo padres al igual que la mayor, y al igual que ella los perdió. De alguna manera era de las similitudes que la hacían sentirse un poco más cercanas. Los demás hablaban de Sombra como si la conocieran, ni siquiera Hana se atrevia a decir que la conocía tanto, aún así a diferencia de los demás ella se trago todo su orgullo y se atrevió a darle una oportunidad cuando la encontró casi muerta a las orillas del rió Han.

Sombra apenas podía caminar, la sangre le escurría por la cien, brotando como el rió a sus espaldas; tenía una brecha muy grande en la frente. Su columna robótica estaba hecha pedazos, los cables de sus manos parecía haber sido arrancados y su ojo izquierdo tenía un derrame. Hana quedo muda cuando la vio, lo primero que hizo Sombra al darse cuenta de su presencia fue dedicarle una sonrisa lastimera, como si supiese que Hana terminaría el trabajo, al fin de cuentas ella era una delincuente buscada internacionalmente por múltiples crímenes y sabía que Hana Dva Song era un miembro activo de la base militar en Corea del Sur, el mejor piloto Meka que había tenido esa maldita nación.

Lo único que tenía que hacer Hana era tomar la pistola que colgaba en su pernera y disparle o si lo prefería apretar el botón que estaba en su guante y llamar a su meka. Pero Hana no hizo nada de eso; a pesar de ser unos centímetros más baja la tomo entre sus brazos; Sombra se desmayó en medio del camino justo antes de que percibiera la mirada de compasión en el rostro de Hana.

Song supo desde ese momento que Sombra tenía mucho que contar, la mexicana tardo alrededor de una semana en despertar, no solo tenía las heridas que ya había visto sino también unos cuantos balazos en el hombro derecho. A pesar de esto y gracias a la ayuda de sus contactos pudo conseguir un médico que se fijara más en la cantidad de ceros en el cheque que en el paciente a tratar. La recuperación de Sombra fue óptima y totalmente en secreto.

Hana recuerda con una gran sonrisa el día en que la latina despertó, fue rápido y acompañado de un gritó, la coreana no alcanzo a distinguir bien que dijo, el español de Dva se había quedado en simples las simples palabras básicas, Sombra se tocó el pecho repetidas veces para luego pasar a la cara, y acabar en los cables conectados a su cabeza. Soltó un largo suspiro para luego murmurar un "Muchas gracias". Dva entendió eso a la perfección.

Lo que vino después fue un poco más incómodo, una pequeña conversación de cómo había terminado siendo su inquilina y el sobre todo el porqué estaba casi muerta. Fue la primera vez que vio esa mirada en la mexicana; mientras le explicaba como Talon había descubierto que ella misma saboteo el asesinato de Katya Volskaya, primero fue la propia organizació quien intentó matarla después el ejercito de Katya. Le explico que intento huir a Japón pero por cosas del destino termino en Corea del Sur, sin embargo a penas toco suelo Surcoreano Reaper y Widowmaker intentaron terminar el trabajo. Sombra ya no quiso profundizar más el tema; así que Dva haciendo alarde de la hospitalidad asiática alimento y vistió apropiadamente a su acogida.

A medida que pasaban los días aprendió muchísimas cosas de la mayor, como que le gustaba la comida muy picante cosa que apreciaba infinitamente porque ya tenía con quien compartir el kimchi, tenía gustos variados en cuestión de música; además a Hana casi se le cayó la quijada al enterarse de su verdadera edad.

La Sombra que se sentaba a comer arroz frito con ella, quien lavaba los platos después de comer, esa que le ponía una cobija en la espalda cuando se quedaba hasta las tantas de la noche jugando, con quien practicaba español, esa mujer era completamente diferente a la que todos conocían, y Hana sabía que esas actitudes sólo eran reservadas exclusivamente para ella. Pero nadie parecía notarlo, desde que se unieron al nuevo Overwatch desde hacia 8 meses parecía que la mayoría de los miembros estaban incomodos con "ella", nadie la llamaba por su apodo, ni siquiera tenía un nombre y si lo tenía nadie lo quería saber.

Soldado siempre repetía "Mantente alejada de ella" "¿Piensas que la vida es un juego?" "No puedes confiar en alguien de su estilo", pero ¿Cómo no confiar en alguien que te prepara café en las mañanas? ¿Cómo no confiar en alguien que te mira con tanta ternura como ella lo está haciendo ahora?

-¿Sucede algo, conejita?- Sombra le hablo, tenía ese aspecto nuevo que le daba un toque algo galáctico, una trenza de medio lado y una chaqueta negra con detalles en azul brillante.

-No, sólo pensaba-

-¿Y ese milagro?- Dijo con ese tono sarcástico mientras apoyaba su rostro en las palmas de sus manos.

-Tonta.- Hana se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, soltando un leve suspiro.

-Relájate pequeña, ¿Estas así por Lucio? ¿Otra vez te soltó un piropo barato?.-

-¿Lucio?, no, ¿Por qué tendría que estar así por él?.- Hana frunció el ceño mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Oh… bueno pensé que ustedes tenían algo, ya sabes él tiene ese gran enamoramiento por ti.- Sombra rodó los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué?, sólo somos amigos.- Respondió inmediatamente,

-Ups…"creo que ya metí la pata"- murmuro la mayor en español

-Sombra…-

-Ok, lo siento por accidente vi unas conversaciones entre él y Genji, te sorprendería cuan lleno esta Overwatch de amor unilateral.- Alzó los hombros como intentando restarle importancia a la situación.

-¿Has estado husmeando en las cosas ajenas?.- Dva le reto mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Fue accidente, ¿ok?, yo estaba simplemente buscando fallos en Athena, pero al parecer se filtraron ciertas conversaciones, así que no es mi culpa. Juro que sólo leí eso y bueno el coqueteo descarado de Ana y Reinhardt pero eso es aparte.

-¡Sombra!- Chilló la menor para después propinarle un pequeño golpe a la morena

-Ya, ya, lo siento, conejita.- Sombra rodo los ojos de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que se tomaba el brazo afectado.- Aún no me has dicho que es lo que te pasa.

-Nada.- Hana se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de verle.

-Puede que eso te funcione con Soldado, hasta con Mercy o Pharah, pero necesitas algo más para engañarme a mí.-

Dva bajo la mirada, como tratando de encontrar las palabras perfectas.- Sombra, ¿Tú y yo somos amigas?.-

La pregunta quedo en el aire por unos segundos, Sombrale miró sorprendida, para luego sonreírle ampliamente; con la mano derecha le hizo una seña para que se acercara más- Acá entre tú y yo, he conocido a muchas personas en mi vida, la mayoría me ha intentado matar otras sólo querían contratarme, y algunas se acercaban a mí por curiosidad…- Sombra se quedó callada un momento, Hana había optado por ver a la mesa, tener a sombra tan cerca le ponía un poco de nervios.- Siempre pensé que era la mejor en todo…pero definitivamente tú eres por mucho la mejor amiga del mundo. –

Song sólo sintió sus mejillas arder mientras una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza gritaba de fondo la palabra "Friendzone".


End file.
